minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jessefan1/Jessefan1`s Fight with the Gladiators Number Two
This could be drama, the same thing from Number 1 Characters Jessefan1 Order Domitron Alex Slab Clutch Hadrian Mevia Otto Beginning of the story Hadrian: Oh no, Mevia! Mevia: What is it Hadrian? Hadrian: Georgia and Policiamalo are eliminated! Mevia: Who was it? Hadrian: Slab! Otto: I`m on it Hadrian! Hadrian: Okay, Otto. Just don`t get killed! Otto: Okay. 'Meanwhile' Slab: I`m going to fight you! Jessefan1: Slab, really! You can`t do that! Order: Yeah, Slab! *Pulls her weapon out* Slab: I`m going to get Clutch if you kill me! Jessefan1: Alright, that`s enough! We`re going to fight you! Order: I will going fighting too! Domitron: Me too! Slab: Let`s see how tough you are! Jessefan1: *strongly hits him* Order: *Kicks him in the legs* Domitron: *Trys to help both Jessefan1 and Order fight him* Fighting continues Hadrian: I had to say that Slab is stronger than Jessefan1, Mevia. Mevia: I`m agree, Hadrian. Hadrian: And i forgot that Georgia and Policiamalo are in the mines. Mevia: Yeah, your right Hadrian! They are stuck here until they get an another shot of the games! Hadrian: Right, Mevia! Hadrian: Let`s get back in the game. Mevia: Okay ''Meanwhile in 21 minutes later after the fight with Slab Slab: Please! Give me a chance! Jessefan1: Why? Order: Why would you want a chance when you killed Georgia and Policiamalo in the first place? Domitron: Yeah, Slab! Why? Slab: Because i wanted to before 1 more hit gets me killed! Jessefan1: But, i can`t give you a chance, not after you killed Georgia and Policiamalo in the first place. Order: I`m sorry Slab, but one hit would make you die. Domitron: I`m sorry Slab, but we can`t give you any chances either. Jessefan1: It`s time to defend him! Slab: Nooooooooo! Slab: *Gets killed* Clutch: *Steps in* Clutch: YOU JUST KILLED HIM! Jessefan1: Woah, woah, woah, woah Clutch, calm down! What`s going on? Clutch: You just killed my friend Slab! Jessefan1: Yeah, because he wanted to fight! So please don`t argue with me! Clutch: YOU THREE WILL DIE! Jessefan1: Clutch! Please calm down! Order: Clutch, Serviously just calm down, okay. Domitron: Clutch, really! You want us to die? Clutch: You three killed my friend, Slab! So i`m going to fight you! So Yes you three will die! Jessefan1: I don`t like to die, but your friend Slab just killed Georgia and Policiamalo in the first place! Order: Yeah, Clutch. You heard what he said! Domitron: Clutch, Serviously you are threating us so please stop that, okay. Alex: *Steps in* Alex: What`s going on? Jessefan1: Well, were fighting Clutch because her friend Slab just killed Georgia and Policiamalo in the first place. Order: I agree with your explanation, Jessefan1. Domitron: Me too. Jessefan1: Thanks guys. Order and Domitron: Np Alex: I can agree with your explanation, Jessefan1. Jessefan1: Thanks, Alex. Alex: Np Alex: Clutch! Clutch: What? Alex: Were going to fight you! Clutch: Well, why? Alex: Because your friend killed Georgia and Policiamalo in the first place! Clutch: Well, fine i will fight you! Alex: *Pulls out weapons* Clutch: Let`s see how tough you are! Alex: Okay. Trivia: '''Hadrian and Mevia knew that Alex, Order, Jessefan1, and the others were going to fight Slab.' Jessefan1, Order, Alex, Domitron and the others killed Slab because of his bad behavior. Jessefan1, Order, Alex, and Domitron knew that Clutch showed up and she wanted to kill them for a reason. Jessefan1, Order, Alex, Domitron knew that Slab killed Georgia and Policiamalo which they didn`t save them before they were killed. They knew that Alex joins the battle against Slab and Jessefan1`s helpers to fight this Gladiator. Fighting continues until Number 3 comes up Category:Blog posts